korewikiaorg_ko-20200213-history
앤터니・찰즈・린톤・블레어
앤터니・찰즈・린톤・블레어(英語: Anthony Charles Lynton Blair, 通稱: 토니・블레어, 英語: Tony Blair, 1953年 5月 6日- )는, 英國의 政治人, 辯護士.首相( 第73代), 勞動黨黨首( 第18代), 下院議員（第7期）을　歷任한다 =經歷= 자라난 來歷 스코틀랜드의 에딘버그 태어남. 父親 레오는 法廷辯護士, 法學教授로, 保守黨의 下部機關 「다람 保守協會」의 會長도 맡았다. 그는, 濠洲의 애덜레이드나 잉글랜드의 다람으로 幼年期의 大部分을 보낸다. 블레어가 10世의 무렵, 父親 레오는 心臟發作으로 쓰러져 버린다. 「스코틀랜드의 이튼校」로서 알려진 에딘버그의 페테스・컬리지를 1971年에 卒業. 거기서의 人間關係로, 後에 그가 다이보관으로 任命하게 되는 찰즈・파르코나를 만났다. 다만, 파르코나는, 그레나르몬드의 트리니티・코렛지 出身. 페테스・컬리지는 校則의 어려운 學校에서 만났지만, 여기서의 블레어는 자주 規則을 깨는 問題兒였다. 卒業後, 1年間의 休暇를 얻고 프랑스에 건너, 아르바이트等을 하며 보낸다. 그 때문에, 블레어의 프랑스語는 流暢하다. 그 後, 옥스포드大學校 센트・젼즈・컬리지로 法律을 배운다. 在學中에는 긴 머리카락을 해, 「아구리・르마즈(보기 흉한 소문)」라고 하는 하드록 밴드의 歌手라고 해도 活動했다. 그와 同時에, 꽤 年上의 親舊 피터・톰슨으로부터 影響을 받아 스코틀랜드의 哲學者・존・마크마레이의 思想, 基督敎社會主義에 心醉한다. 또, 이 時期의 親舊에게 後에 우간다의 外務部長官이 되는 오라라・오탄노가 있었다. 大學校卒業의 2週日後, 母親을 잃는다. 또, 勞動黨에 入黨했던 것도 大學校卒業의 直後이다. 法廷辯護士資格試驗을 依해서 런던의 링컨 法曹院에서 修習을 實施해, 法廷 辯護士가 된다. 또, 이 司法修習을 擔當한 블레어의 師匠이 後의 다이보관 델리・아바인으로, 後에 아내가 되는 sherry・부스와는 同僚였다. 1980年 봄, sherry와 結婚한다. 政治人에게의 轉身 1982年 비콘즈피르드로의 補缺選擧에 出馬하지만, 여기는 元來 保守黨의 地盤이며, 게다가 포크랜드 紛爭의 한가운데에서, 保守黨에의 順風이 불고 있던 選擧인 만큼, 當選은 完遂할 수 없었다. 그러나, 이 補選으로 블레어의 應援에 달려 든 마이클・풋 黨首나 닐・키녹크, 존・스미스等黨指導部는 한결같게 블레어의 才能을 認定해 안에서도 풋 黨首는 BBC의 인터뷰로 「우리는 블레어가 말은 이루 모든 일을 자랑으로 생각한다. 結果가 어떻게든, 그는　英國政治中에서 大人物이 된다고 믿는다」라고 絶贊했을 程度였다. 1998年 首相在任當時 , 알 스타 地方 아모로 演説하는 토니・블레어 1983年의 總選擧에 對하고, 30歳에 잉글랜드 北部의 셋지피르드 選擧區로부터 勞動黨下院議員으로 選出된다. 다음 1984年, 財務・經濟關係擔當野黨代辯人이 된다. 1987年에는 그림자의 内閣의 「閣僚」가 되어, 1988年까지 그림자의 에너지 擔當長官, 1988年에서 1989年까지 그림자의 雇用長官으로서 活動했다. 그 後, 雇用擔當野黨代辯人을 거치고, 1992年부터 1994年까지 그림자의 内務部長官을 맡았다. 블레어는 그 同志・ 브라운 들과 함께, 黨의 近代化를 主張하는 「모단나이자」라고 불리는 그룹의 리더였다. 모단나이자들은, 反資本主義的인 政策을 고쳐 대처 革命의 惠澤을 받은 中産階級에 새로운 支持層을 要求해야 한다고 主張했다. 1994年, 前黨首 존・스미스의 急死後에 열린 黨首選으로 臨時黨首인 마가레트・베켓트等을 찢어, 勞動黨黨首가 된다. 勞動黨의 大會로의 一般黨員의 投票權을 強하게 하고, 勞動組合의 블록 投票를 顯著하게 制限했다. 勞動黨의 黨綱領으로부터, 生産手段과 輸送의 國有化를 削除해 經濟政策을 自由市場經濟로 轉換하는 「第３의 길」이라고 불리는 路線으로 變更한다. 1997年의 總選擧로 勞動黨을 沙汰的勝利(659 議席안 419 議席을 獲得)로 이끌어, 英國首相이 된다. 英國首相에게 블레어는 北아일랜드問題의 解決에 努力해 아일랜드 首相의 바티・아한과 함께 北 아일랜드 平和를 向한 合意를 進行시켰다. 그리고 1998年에 英國과 아일랜드의 사이에 벨 퍼스트 合意(聖金曜日協定)를 締結했다. 2001年 6月의 總選擧로, 413 議席과 거의 前回 같은 水準의 議席數로 壓勝했다. 2005年 5月 5日實施의 總選擧에서도, 議席數는 356(이 때의 總議席數는 646, 過半數는 324)으로 大幅으로 줄어 들었지만 勝利를 거두어 勞動黨史上最初의 3期 連續政權을 實現시켰다. 그러나, 議席大幅減의 責任을 지고, 黨内 라이벌인 고든・브라운에게의 黨首, 首相職의 禪讓의 可能性이 評判되기 始作했다. 이 總選擧의 뒤, 野黨・保守黨이 젊은이 ・데이비드・캬 멜론을 黨首로 選出해, 支持率로 與野黨이 逆轉하게 되었다. 한층 더 勞動黨議員의 反撃에 依해서 테러 對策의 法案이 否決된 것이나, 地方議會의 選擧로 勞動黨이 크게 議席을 줄인 것 等, 政權의 弱體化가 所聞이 떠돌게 되어, 早期退陣論은 強해져 갔다. 이렇게 해 2006年 9月 7日, 2007年 가을까지 退陣할 意向이라고 首相官邸의 報道官이 表明했다. 블레어는 이라크戰爭에 關해서는 「부시의 뿌드르」라고 揶揄되는 만큼 對美追從路線이며, 이라크戰爭에의 批判이 높아지는 것에 따라 支持率도 低下했다. 한편으로 연설의 巧妙함으로부터 사람들을 團結시킬 수 있었다. 貧困問題나 地球温暖化問題, 途上國債務問題 等 地球的難題에 積極的으로 臨하는 한편, 内政에서는 15年以上에 이르는 景氣擴大를 實現했다. 退陣後 2007年 5月 10日, 블레어는 現地 셋지피르드로의 支持者等을 앞에 둔 演説으로, 勞動黨黨首를 辭任하는 것, 同年 6月 27日, 英國女王에게 首相으로서의 辭表를 提出하는 것을 發表했다. 블레어의 이 演説로부터 約 1週日後에는, 고든・브라운이 次期勞動黨首가 되는 것이 定해져, 2007年 6月 24 日에 開催된 臨時黨大會에서 正式으로 브라운이 黨首로 選出된 것에 依해 2007年 6월 27日에 首相을 退陣해, 庶民國會의 議決員도 辭職했다. 덧붙여 副黨首로 副首相을 맡아 온 존・프레스콧트도 블레어와 同時에 辭任하는 것 外에 존・리드 内務部長官, 골드 스미스 司法部長官等 側近도 退陣했다. 退陣後도 Lisbon 條約의 發效에 依해 設置되는 初代「유럽聯合(EU) 大統領」의 筆頭候補에 프랑스의 사르코지大統領等에서 推薦되어 注目을 끌었지만, EU主要國으로부터 反對되어 實現되지 않았다. 또, 世界經濟포럼 年次總會等을 通해서 環境問題等에 對하는 積極的인 發言을 繼續하고 있다. 그 밖에 2008年에 예일大學校 經營大學院・神學大學院에서 펠로우로서 教壇에 섰다. 2010年 1月 29日, 2003年의 이라크戰爭參戰에 關한 獨立調査委員會의 公聽會에서 證人喚問되었다. 블레어는 參戰을 強하게 正當化해, 삿담・후세인 前 이라크 大統領을 排除한 것은 後悔하고 있지 않다고 말했다. 英國을 始作으로 하는 많은 나라가 當時 , 이라크에 大量破壞武器가 있다고 믿고 있던 後, 2001年 9月 11日의 美國同時多發테러 以後는 테러의 威迫에 對한 認識이 劇的으로 바뀌었기 때문에, 이라크의 大量破壞武器가 테러條約에 건널 可能性을 看過할 수 없었다고 主張했다. 結局, 이라크에서 大量破壞武器가 發見될 것은 없었기 때문에, 2002年 9月의 「이라크는 45分間으로 大量破壞武器를 發射할 수 있다」라고 한 報告等에서, 參戰을 正當化하기 依한 情報操作을 했냐고는 疑念이 否定했지만, 블레어는 이 情報는 「正當化되어야 한다」였다고 認定했다. 同年9月 1日, 回顧録 「저니」를 出版. =私生活= 辯護士事務所의 同期인 아내 sherry・블레어와의 사이에 3男 1女가 있다. 首相在職中인 2000年 5月에 막내동이(3男)의 레오가 태어나고 있다. 育兒休暇를 얻는 일도 檢討했지만, 公務를 빗나가는 形態로의 育兒休暇는 얻지 않았다. 게다가 2005年에는, 테러對策法의 強化를 進行시키려고 하는 블레어와 基本的人權을 지키려고 하는 sherry와의 사이의 政治姿勢에 差異를 指摘하는 報道도 있었다. 讀書, 蹴球觀戰(뉴캐슬・유나이티드의 팬), 테니스, 스쿼시, 音樂鑑賞이 趣味이다. 音樂에서는 더・다크네스의 팬이라고 公言하고 있다. 또, 1997年에 오아시스를 首相官邸에 부르거나 몇 番이나 TV 카메라의 앞에서 기타를 짓거나와 「樂을 좋아하는 사람」을 어필하고 있다. 2003年에 美國의 애니메이션 「더・심슨」에서 本人役으로 게스트 出演하고 있다. =信仰= 블레어는, 19 世紀의 英國首相・그랏드스톤 以來 첫, 習慣的으로 聖書를 읽는 首相이다. 또, 宗教에의 關心이 強한 그는, 「코란」을 적어도 3番, 읽고 있다고 말했다. 덧붙여 블레어 本人은 國教會의 信徒였지만, 妻子는 全員 天主教徒이다. 退陣直前의 2007年 6月에는, 首相으로서 마지막 바티칸 訪問을 앞두고, 「首相을 물러나면 당장이라도 블레어는 天主教에 改宗한다」라고의 報道가 잇따랐다. 2007年 12月 22日, 報道를 證明하도록 블레어는 國教會로부터 天主教에 改宗했다. 2006年 3月 4 日에 日本TV局 ITV1의 프로그램에 出演, 이라크戰爭을 決定하는데 있어서 信仰이 一定程度 影響을 준 것을 認定했다. (I think if you have faith about these things, you realise that judgement is made by other people .... and if you believe in God, it's made by God as well)